Not Your Typical Malfoy
by Patddsc
Summary: When a new Malfoy appears out of no where and starts attending hogwarts... chaos ensues. DMHG. Dont get impressed with my summary... i suck at them.
1. Prologue

**Not Your Typical Malfoy**

Prologue

The stars shone brightly that night. Nothing was supposed to spoil their special night together. At least, that's what they thought. But knowing their luck, their night would get spoiled by something. And that's exactly what happened.

Their love was never meant to be. They were supposed to know that from the very beginning. But they still risked everything once a week to be in each others arms and they knew that one day they will have to go their separate ways.

A tall, well built guy in his late teens stood in surprise behind a tree. The message had been correct: and they were here. He never knew his baby sister would fall for a filthy, muggle-loving Gryffindor. This guy was worse than little Weasley himself. He was about to step closer and tell the stupid freak to step away from his sister when he saw his sister running up to their manor, her shoulders heaving up and down while she cried.

Apparently, he didn't need to get his hands dirty, by beating up the twit, but he still felt a sorry for his sister. She didn't deserve him; he was lower than they were. That's when he decided to confront his sister about what happened down in the garden. And that was when their perfect world came crashing down on them.

Alexandra Malfoy woke up with a start. That was one creepy dream she had just had. She should stop dreaming of her uncle, it was just creepy. Just thinking about it made the hair on the back of her neck rise. And this wasn't the first time she dreamt a dream like this. She knew she had to talk to her mum about it, but she just couldn't go up to her and tell her 'Mum, I've been dreaming of uncle Lucius!' That would sound just strange.

The digital-clock on her bed-side table read 8:45. She pulled the covers off of her and put on her dressing gown. She knew her mum would be already awake by this time getting ready for work. Her mum worked somewhere at the ministry and she never really understood what her actually did down there. The only time she went with her mum, which was a long time ago, she got running after her mum and in the end her mum had to call the nanny to come and take her home.

She entered the kitchen and instead of finding her mum like usual, she found her uncle sitting on a stool at their breakfast table.

"Good morning Alexandra!"

Alexandra cringed at the name. How many times had she told him she hated being called like that? But it seemed her uncle liked to tease her. How she hated him.

"Good morning uncle," she managed trough clenched teeth. "Where's mum?"

"She had to run an errand!"

"Oh… and why are you here?" She asked as she took a bowl and a box of cereal out of the cupboard

"Well, I have to tell you something really important!"

"Ok, shoot!"

Her uncle looked at her disgustingly as she ate her cereal on the counter top. You could see he wasn't really fond of his niece.

"Well you and your mum are going to move into the manor."

"So, what's so bad about that? I just get to tease Draco a bit more!"

If looks could kill she would have been 6 feet under!

"Well, you have to start attending Hogwarts!"

Suddenly Alexandra Malfoy's perfect life came tumbling down just like an old building when it was being pulled down.


	2. Chapter 1 Life at Malfoy Manor

**Not Your Typical Malfoy**

Chapter 1- Life at Malfoy Manor

Her bed was stiff. It wasn't like the one she had at home one day. As she laid her head down on the goose feather pillow, she felt her head going down. It was like she had no pillow at all.

She had had enough. She wore her dressing gown and went down to the kitchens. Everyone was sleeping, even the house elves. She stopped in front of the silver fridge. The first time she had gone down to the kitchens and found it there, she was surprised. Way beyond surprised.

She saw her reflection. She looked horrible. Of course, she hadn't slept since they moved to the manor. And that was two weeks ago.

Her usually soft, black curls were frizzed like hell and she had dark bags under her blue eyes. She decided to book a day at the spa because Merlin knew she needed it. Suddenly, a voice startled her out of her reverie.

"Can't sleep, huh?"

She nodded. "You?"

"Nah… I thought I'd get used to it, but damn, that bed is to stiff!"

Alexandra opened the freezer and from the far back of the freezer and pulled out a tub of chocolate ice-cream. She chose a tea-spoon and opened the ice-cream.

"Did anyone tell you, you look horrible?"

"Geeee… thanks mum! But you look worse than me!"

"Yeah, I know. We should book a day at the spa-"

"And get out of here!"

"Now, Now Alex!"

"Please, mum. I hate it here!"

"Yeah well!"

"Can we at least change the bed?"

Her mum laughed at her daughters comment. She loved her daughter to pieces and sometimes she would go into her room and watch her sleep. At those times, she'd know she was ready to give her life to save her daughter. But since moving to the manor, everything changed. The clocked chimed midnight and Alex sighed.

"Do you know what would have happened right now back at home?"

"No, what?"

Her daughter looked at her with a hurt look in her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Honestly, mum. Tell me you didn't forget?"

"What should have I remembered?"

She honestly didn't know what should have happened but with the looks of her daughter she knew she did something bad by not remembering. Her daughter just placed the ice-cream on the counter and went upstairs. As Alex entered the room, she burst into tears. She couldn't believe it. Her mother never forgot about anything. Especially not her birthday.


	3. Chapter 2 Happy Birthday…or Not

**Not Your Typical Malfoy**

Chapter 2- Happy Birthday…or Not

She tried hard but Samantha Malfoy just couldn't relax. She did everything to try and remember what was supposed to happen that day. It seemed that the fates where against her. She decided to take a bath and as she stripped off her clothes she remember. It was Alex's Birthday. She cursed loudly. How could she forget it?!? She was her mother.

Suddenly she had an idea that's what she was going to do. But wait… no that's what she would do.

That morning, the tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Then-

"Draco, darling, I think you already received your Hogwarts letter, aren't I right?"

"Yes, mother I did!"

Unknowingly to Draco, Alex began to mimic him behind his back, but was immediately stopped in her actions at the look her uncle had thrown her. She still wasn't over what had happened earlier. She just could not.

"I think it's about time you buy your things!" That was her uncle. How she hated his voice. At least, not sleeping had its advantage; she stopped having those nasty nightmares.

"Yes, you could take Alex with you!"

"Mum!"

At that moment, she totally wanted her mum dead. So, first she forgets her birthday and then she ditches her with Draco. Great, just great!

"Who, her?"

"Yes, me! You have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all!" Then he smirked.

Alex smirked back and challenged him with her eyes. She knew he wasn't going to let her win that easily, but in the end she always won.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"You still mad at me?"

"What do you think?"

Truth was she was never really that mad with her mum. She knew her mum was working hard and noticed that something strange was going on between her and uncle Lucius.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok. For whatever I did. Ok?

Alex looked at her as if she just had grown two heads. She shook her head. She walked to her walk-in closet. She decided to wear a jean mini-skirt and a white tank top that hugged her curves. She washed her and let it fall naturally on her back. She applied some eyeliner and some lip-gloss. She wore a pair of white flip-flops and was ready to go.

She found her mum still waiting in her room.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, nothing! Just waiting for my daughter!"

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"What I said! Did you realize that since we moved here you've become all moody?"

"You want to know. Yes. You want a reason. Everything. I don't sleep, I barely eat knowing that some poor house elf has just cooked it and then you come and forget my birthday."

"Oh, so that was it. Your birthday."

The look her daughter gave her pained her so much, but she knew that for her plan to work she had to do it.

"At last, I've been trying to figure it out all morning. Do you what time you will get back home?"

"What do you care?"

"Darling, I'm your mum, I need to know."

Alex scoffed. She picked up her I-pod and left.

"You know. You might need the bank vault's key."

Alex turned to find her mum holding a small golden key. She went up and took it from her hand. She found Draco waiting for her at end of the stairs, but instead of going into the living room near the fire place kept on walking out of the door. She didn't know if her little cousin would follow her or not, and she didn't care either.

"Hey, wait up!"

"Why did you follow me?"

"I have strict orders to follow you!"

"Yeah or you just want to torture me like all the people in this wretched family!"

She was mad. Everyone forgot her birthday. Usually, even her uncle used to give her a curt happy birthday. Yes, there was no feeling in it, but she always liked it. Now, in four days time she will be leaving for Hogwarts. She was always home schooled and was way in front of any student her age. All she needed was to do he NEWTS. She couldn't understand why she had to go to Hogwarts. It was so stupid. They could have used the money for a good cause; like giving it to charity.

"Damn it, are you going to wait up or not?"

"No."

"Do you at least know where we're going?"

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"No, I know so."

"I thought you-"

"Do you mind if you just shut up!"

Her cousin could be so annoying at times. They arrived at a bus stop. She took out some muggle money and climbed the bus that had just arrived.

"I don't have muggle money with me!"

"Your fault!"

"Will you pay for me?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"That's not even a proper reason!"

"Do you have any idea that you sound just like a girl!"

That sure shut him up. Draco Malfoy sure didn't want to sound like a girl. Alex climbed the bus but he didn't climb after her. She got out of the bus again and asked him if he was coming or not. He didn't need asking twice. He climbed the bus after her and they sat in silence all the way into London. Draco couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable around all these muggles but he had no choice… or wait he did. He just let his aunt manipulate him.

They arrived at the Leakey Cauldron, went in, tapped the right bricks and entered Diagon Alley. She started walking and Draco followed her. She turned around to face him.

"Do you mind?"

"What?"

"I would like to do this alone, ok?"

"Ok, hope you get lost!"

"Hope you will be able to remove that annoying stick out of your butt!"

She smirked at him and left him there confused. It wasn't her first time at Diagon Alley, so she knew her way around. Her first stop was Gringotts bank and she was already dreading it. She hated the cart rides but she had to do it.

A quarter of an hour later she stepped out of the bank looking green but made her way to Flourish and Blotts. Than she realized she left her book list back home. She had to find Draco, to her great disappointment so he could lend her the list. After searching for him in every available shop in Diagon Alley she found him at Madam Malkins'. As he saw her entering, he smirked at her and she smirked back. She decided she didn't want to give him any satisfaction so she didn't ask for a list. She would get out of this alone.

"One moment, darling. Let me finish this young man."

Alex rolled her eyes at that comment. Draco's robes were finished in no time and soon it was her turn. She didn't know what to ask for but Madam Malkin helped her at that.

"Hogwarts robes dear?"

"Um…yes."

"Which house, darling?"

"Well… we have a tiny lil' problem there. It's still my first year at Hogwarts."

"So all you just need are plain robes. Come here darling, let's measure you up."

Alex got everything she needed, just her books. She entered Flourish and Blotts and found the place filled with people. Apparently everyone waited for today to buy their textbooks. While the crowd died down, Alex went around the library shop to check what good books to find. She decided to buy a sappy romance novel, not that she was really interested.

As she made her way to the front desk, she heard her cousin arguing with someone. How she hated her cousin when he tried to play tough. If she just as much tried to touch him he'll just go ballistic. At least he ditched his gel. It was just horrible.

She continued walking and bumped into him.

"Oh sorry, I just didn't see your pureblooded ass!"

As she walked pass, she smirked at him and she knew she won. Just like every other time. Everyone at the shop just stared at her in awe. Suddenly she heard her cell phone vibrate.

She just received a message. It was from Kristy, her muggle best friend.

_Happy B'Day swt. U jst turned 16!!! Hope 2 see u soon. Kisses ur bffl!! _

At least she remembered. Then her phone beeped again. This time it was Jason. Another muggle. He was great company to be with, rather loud and he was gay. They often fought over a guy but then they notice their fight was stupid and see who actually got the guy. Usually it was Alex.

Ignoring the stares from everyone she read the message:

_Happy swt 16!!!! We can officially __drink alcohol. Dats so swt. If u up the guys organized a party on the beach. U have a lift it will start at 8300. time u were born. Lots of kisses._

_PS Jordan s going out with the slut… again_

She wasn't surprised. She decided that she will send them a message later. Now she had to see how in Merlin's name she was going to buy her school text books.

"Books-check, owl-check, robes-"

Then she fell.

"Bloody hell, do you even see where you're walking?"

"You're the one who walked straight into me."

"Whatever! Ron Weasley"

Ron offered his hand to help Alex and helped her pick up her things.

"Alex Malfoy. Nice to meet you!"

Ron looked at her like she had just grown two heads.

"You're Malfoy's sister?!?" He asked her ridiculously

"According to which one?"

Ron just continued staring at her.

"Ok lets see: I defiantly don't want to be either Draco's or uncle Lucuis's sister and I'm defiantly not my mum's sister. She's my mum."

"Ok, slow down, you're saying that Malfoy has some cousin or something."

"Yes. That's what I'm saying."

"Wow!"

"Ehe. Look it was nice talking to you, but I sort of need to, you know, get going. It was nice seeing you, Ron it was right?"

He nodded. Alex started walking then turned around and just said: "See you at Hogwarts!"

She decided she wanted to treat herself so she went to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor and got herself a Vanilla and Chocolate ice-cream. While eating her ice-cream she remembered she had to send a message to Jason and took her mobile phone out. She received it as a Christmas present from everyone. Actually the story went that all her friends and her mom fished out some money to buy her a new mobile phone. Switching on her I-pod, she sent her message to Jason:

_10ks 4 ur sms. It was nice. Urs and Kristy were d first bday wishes I recived. Not even me mum said a happy bday. She actually forgot bout it. Then acted like it was no big deal. And of course im coming to ur beach party. In 4 days time ill be leaving for my new school. I wont be seeing u 4 a long time. Love u loads. Ur bbfl. Say hello 2 kristy 4 me XxxX_

_P.S I cant believe Jordan is going out w/ d slut again!!!! Wot does he see in her any way. _

This was the worst birthday she ever had. It was so bad. She got out her novel and started reading it. After all she had nothing better to do. After reading the first page she decided to stop. It was so boring. Always the same thing. She likes him, he doesn't. He likes her, she doesn't. She had to face it- the fates were against her.

Only how wrong she was. Actually the fates were with her… she just didn't know it!!!

* * *

Review pls. even if you want to criticise it. Every review is appreciated!!!!!

XxxxX

Lariss


	4. Chapter 3 Happy Birthday

**Not Your Typical Malfoy**

Chapter 3- Happy Birthday

"Yes, there to left please."

"Be careful, its fragile"

"Yes, there, thank you"

Samantha Malfoy was going mad. How can she organise a surprise birthday party within six hours? She had to invite people at the last minute but half of Alex's friends couldn't make it. Only Jason and Kristy gave her definite answers, seeing how they were her best friends. They offered their help with the organizations and actually helped plan a way how to surprise Alex. They promised that they will try and persuade those who said they couldn't make it and the list of people who were coming actually grew to five parchments.

Then there was the problem with the food. Thanks to Narcissa they persuaded the caterer that usually catered for their parties, to help them with the food. Kristy's mum, who was a beautician, agreed to set up a 'beauty salon' as a birthday present for Alex. Draco, with a little blackmail, agreed to keep Alex away from the Manor for a while.

Now at two o'clock everything was set. The new clothes she bought for Alex to wear, Kristy's mum at her place and the beach that the Malfoy's owned was ready for the celebrations. Now all that was left was Alex to arrive home.

Samantha left a note on Alex's bedroom door, took the things she prepared to wear for the party and flood over to the Malfoy's summer residence.

Just as she flood away, Samantha and Draco arrived home. There was perfect silence in the house.

"Where is everyone?"

"Do I look like I know?!?"

"Funny, you usually know everything," Alex retorted back.

Draco laughed dryly. Then he spotted a note on the table. He noticed his mother's handwriting. He opened the letter and the first thing he saw was: _READ THIS ALONE._

"I'm going to my room, ok?"

"If I said it wasn't you'd still go, so there was no need to ask my permission."

"Ok, ok chill."

"I'll chill, when I stick your wand up your ass. How about that?!"

Alex challenged him with her eyes but Draco knew better than getting his cousin angry and just went to his room to read his letter.

_Get your things and floo to the summer residence from your room.__ It is important you floo from your room. I will explain when you arrive here. Mother_

He got suspicious reading the letter. It wasn't of his mum to write such an informal letter, but he didn't question her decisions. He knew it had something to do with Alex's birthday party, and maybe he might get a good one. Muggle girls were so easy to lure into a bed… well actually anywhere.

He prepared some clothes to take with him, deodorants, and hair products, picked up some floo powder from his desk and as he was shouting his destination he thought he heard some girl squeal. He smirked. He knew his little cousin had a little girl hidden behind her tomboyish exterior. He shouted his destination: "Malfoy Summer Residence"

And left his cousin to her own defences.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!"

That was all that Alex Malfoy could think the moment she opened the envelope taped to her bedroom door. And she thought her mum forgot her birthday. She was so stupid. This time her mum went past all limits.

"Happy Birthday darling!"

She heard someone talking from behind her. As she turned around she saw Kristy's mum, Mandy.

"Oh… my… God!"

She was surprised as she saw what was supposed to be her room. Instead of her queen sized bed, there was a massage table (is that what it's called??) and on her furniture where loads of beauty products and massage creams.

"What the hell happened here? Oh… my…"

"Well, your mum wanted to give you a birthday surprise. And her I am!"

"Oh my goodness," Alex chuckled. "This is just so… oh my Goodness!" It seemed as if it was all that Alex could say at that moment. No coherent thoughts could enter her mind at that precise moment.

"And it won't end here, you know?"

"There's actually more? Shit… my mum really, really… oh my god, I'm speechless!"

Mandy laughed, "Lets get started then… if we want to get somewhere one day."

An hour and a half later, Alex Malfoy went out of her room totally changed. Some hairdresser came out of nowhere and gave her a new hairstyle. She now had a fringe that fell on her forehead and her hair was styled in a side ponytail.

In the bathroom, she found a new white bikini with blue stripes and a strapless white dress. She wore her favourite white flip-flops, even tough there were a brand new pair of flip-flops. She wore a pair of white, dangling, star earrings and a matching necklace.

She put on some clear lip gloss and some kohl eyeliner. In the bathroom, she also found a bag with a beach towel and some essential stuff you usually take to the beach. As she removed her I-Pod batteries and inserted them in her I-pod the grandfather clock which stood in the dining room, chime 8 o'clock. Then there was a knock on the door. She was surprised. Who could it be at this time of the night? She knew the house elves were ordered to get the night off, for whatever reason so she had to go down 3 flights of stairs to open the door. She was against house elves being used as slaves, but she did recognise that since she had house elves doing everything for her, she enjoyed the comforts they offered.

She opened the door and there she found a big surprise.

"Oh my god, you guys!"

Standing at the door were her two best friends.

"There you are girl. Its been like… what 2, 3 weeks! God girl, you need to see each other more."

"Jesus, Kristy."

Alex let a squeal of happiness. She couldn't believe it. Kristy, her red-headed, loud and tactless friend was standing in front of her.

"Hey… don't forget me," said Jason.

"Oooo…Jason!"

Jason was their gay friend. When they were around 6, Kristy and Alex saved him from some bully who was trying to take his money. From that day on they grew to be the best of friends. They all fought over some guy and made up after 10 minutes, gossiped about their crushes and shared beauty secrets with each other. Every one called them The Famous Three. It started as a joke and it sort of grew with them.

"Come on girl; are we ready to rock and roll?"

Alex took her place between them, slung her arms on their shoulder and looked at them: "You know guys, you're the best friends a girl could ever have. You're two in a million."

"How about a billion?" asked Jason

Alex chuckled took her bag and the three of them walked out of the Manor, hand in hand, to Jason's car.

'This is going to be the best birthday ever!'

That was all Alex could think walking out to the car laughing at the jokes Jason was cracking.

* * *

You know the drill... Review please

Lots of Love,

Lariss XxxX


	5. Chapter 4 Lame Days

**Not Your Typical Malfoy**

Chapter 4- Lame days

"So, talk! How was your day?!" asked Jason.

"Well, let's see! I haven't slept well in like, two weeks and if I do sleep, I dream about my uncle and wake up sweating like crazy." At this point Kristy started snickering. "Then I had to spend the day babysitting my cousin, which is a total bore. I had to go buy my school stuff and they have this hideous uniform, and in the end I was so depressed I ended up buying a sappy novel. So, all in all my day was just great," she said sarcastically.

"Great!" said Kristy. "We are on the same line!"

"Oh, really. You had a better day?" replied Alex sarcastically.

"Oh, yes. So let's see. Your mother called me at nine, where I was dreaming about my prince charming." Alex raised an eyebrow at her. "Then I had to blackmail a couple of kids to come to your stupid 'surprise party' and then I had to convince my mum to go to your house and give you the treatment thingy. Which you should know is difficult because I'm not on speaking terms with my mum. So all in all, my day wasn't as lame as yours!" 

Jason and Alex laughed at their friend. She really knew how to lighten the atmosphere.

Alex turned to Jason and asked him, "how was your day Jason?" 

"Certainly not as lame as yours. By the time your mum called I had already showered, dressed styled my hair, you know, stuff a_ normal_ gay would do." He said emphasising the word normal. "Then had to go over to Kristy, help her get out of bed, convince a couple of guys to come to your party and blackmail Kristy's mum."

"Yeah, not so lame!" agreed Kristy. "So, Alex? How is your cousin acting up?"

"Kinda like it always was. Only now instead of once a month, it's everyday. God, that family sucks. I don't know why mum agreed to us living with them. I mean. A boarding school!! Something is happening and my mum just doesn't want to tell me. You can see she is worried and I tried to approach her she just doesn't want to talk." 

Kristy and Jason smiled knowingly at her. Alex was the only one who was on speaking terms with her parents. Her parents, being her mum. Kristy's parents divorced when she was ten, and her mum didn't let her dad have custody of her. Kristy, of course, held resentment for her mum and barely talked to her, only if necessary. Jason lived with his mum, who was great, only if she didn't fell sorry for herself. She thought she was the reason that Jason was gay, so Jason tried to steer out of her way, because usually when she saw him, she would break down in fits of tears. Jason haven't heard from his dad since the day he told him he was gay, and decided he wasn't going to do the first step and talk to him.

The drive to the beach wasn't that long and soon enough they where there. Kristy and Jason helped Alex out of the car. As they were walking, Alex could hear people talk and even a mobile ring. Then, suddenly the lights came up and Alex was surprised to see a couple of her school mates hanging around. There was also her uncle, sitting in the corner all alone, with a dark look on his face. For one moment, Alex thought he might scare everyone away but the thought left her when she was smothered with hugs and happy birthdays.

The party was going great. She was having so much fun. There was music playing, and at some point she found herself in the cold water. Halfway trough the night she noticed her cousin go inside with a girl she didn't recognise, probably to do something that was censored.

Making her way on the beach to get something to drink, she noticed her mum sitting on the sand, a worried look on her face. She got two cups of lemonade, sat down next to her mum and offered her one. They sat like that, for quite some time, until:

"You're all grown up!"

"Yeah, mum! I think I figured that on my own, now." Replied Alex sarcastically.

"No, honestly. You're going to Hogwarts in four days. I'm going to miss you so much!"

"You sure? 'Cause, I mean. You forgot my birthday." Said Alex, feeling hurt.

"It's just that, I have so many things going on in my mind right now."

"Oh, really! Why don't we talk then? Like we used to do before, huh? Why don't you tell what's going on? Why I'm going to Hogwarts? Something has to be the matter, because I was doing great being home-schooled." 

"You won't understand. You're not…. mature enough!" Sam said, choosing the words carefully.

"Mum, I want to know! I mean, can't you understand! I'm begging you here. What's happening?" Alex said, her voice pleading her mother.

"Ok, look!" sighed her mum, admitting defeat, "tomorrow, after you come back from Kristy's I'll answer your every question, because if I do that today, you won't have fun!"

"Ok, you promise?" seeing her mother nod her head, Alex grabbed her hand and dragged her mum into the water. "But now, you are going to have fun!"


End file.
